The Guardian and The Girl
by Soueless
Summary: A wounded guardian finds a girl in the EDZ and protects her taking her to the tower who is this girl? What is she doing in the EDZ? what will happen to her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there it's me Souel now your probably wondering what am I doing well I am writing a fanfiction on Destiny 2, not 1 just to clear that up and yes I know what about the boy with no name well I'm working on that but I had a good idea for a fanfiction that I had in mind. Now this story is placed after the end of Destiny 2 so possible spoilers anyways I hope you enjoy this and if you haven't read my other fanfiction I am working on I recommend you go read that. Now to the story (I do not own the game or characters or anything having to do with the world/lore/Destiny 2 game the rights of ownership belong to their rightful owners)**

A titan stumbles in the ruins of an old apartment building leaning against a stone wall that was partially fallen down or blown up it get's hard to tell the difference. He was battered practically torn apart.

"Hey, I don't like it that you're monologing what I'm doing." The Titan says making his ghost appear the ghost wasn't in good shape either it was also torn apart parts missing from it partially singed just barely able to move around

"Sorry just trying to pass the time till we die." The ghost says "Just look at yourself and at me, we aren't going to survive out here for long." Sadly the ghost was right he was in terrible shape as well multiple pieces of his armour was gone or had holes in it he had multiple wounds from being hit by grenades and a couple of rounds from one of those Cabal. He was constantly dripping blood from a wound he hastily bandaged and he had a knife sticking out of his left shoulder no longer able to feel or move his arm.

"Well if you are doing nothing could you reload my gun." He says flipping the handgun to one side opening the cylinder letting the empty cartridge fall out while his ghost floats up caring another one dropping it into the cylinder "We aren't dead yet all we have to do is get in close proximity to the tower and teleport their you should be able to still do that right." He says glancing at the ghost from under his cracked helmet.

"Theoretically yes if you want me to be more specific no we are going to die here but yeah sure let's have hope." The ghost says rolling his eye

"What I say about sarcasm?"

"Don't use it if it refers to someone dying."

"Yes, and we are not dying you know what you could be a distraction just float out there and get their attention don't worry you won't die maybe." His voice dripping with sarcasm

"Ha ha, that's funny." The ghost says disappearing while the titan peaks from his cover seeing ugh why Caball and the Fallen going at it

"I really don't want to get involved in their squabble." He says sighing "Maybe I can make my way around them without getting their attention do you think that's possible?" he asks his ghost but to others, it probably looks like he's talking to himself. "Hey what I say about Monologing." He yells

The ghost sighs but doesn't appear "I don't know, remember damaged can barely fly I can't give you statistics on where you can go to avoid them just wing it." That's when all of a sudden he hears it a crying over the gunfire and explosion he hears crying and so does the ghost he turns quickly looking at the battle going on and sees a girl sitting it the middle of the street crying he acts without thinking purely on instinct

"You better save that girl and live." The ghost says as he runs out of his cover as a vandal with a rocket launcher shoots at the girl.

"NO!" he yells grabbing the girl diving to the wreckage of a car just as the rocket hits and explodes. The girl opens her eyes tears still streaming down her face looking up at the man who just saved her.

"Who are you?" She says you could practically hear the fear in her voice. The titan smiles at her his helmet now broken and signed from the explosion revealing his face slightly. Setting his gun down he takes off his helmet and smiles at her he had black hair that was cut short yet it was messy and all over the place as if he didn't have the time or patience to take care of it the same could be said about the beard he had. Even though it looked like he just rolled through the dirt and had a nice new gash on the side of his face right next to his eye he smiled brightly as if there was nothing wrong in the world.

"The names Titus what's yours?" he asked still showing off his smile

She sniffs a couple of times before answering him "Alex." She says her eyes widening covering her mouth with her hands "Your hurt." She said looking at his left arm. Titus looks at where his left arm should have been but it was no longer there all that was left was his shoulder to the middle of his bicep yet the knife was still there. Blood was pouring from his arm dangerously fast now he didn't even feel it get blown off.

"It's fine hey I know a safe place to go do you want to go." He says turning back to her still smiling. "Yes." she replies

"Great now I'm going to need you to be brave ok?" he says grabbing his handgun

"Okay." Just as she says this a dreg jumps on top of the car aiming his gun at Titus but before it could pull the trigger a hole was blown in its head as Titus was quicker to aim and pull the trigger. He stands up aiming at the battle as the fallen and cabal still fighting but some had gotten attention to the titan and girl. He fires multiple shots all hitting their target one dreg in the head two vandals two legionaries and one phalanx before running out of ammo returning to behind the car and sliding the empty cartridge out of the cylinder.  
"Hey, could you put one of these into here." He says so kindly as if he's asking for the cartridge appears on the ground the girl picks it up and carefully slides it into the cartridge he flips the cartridge closed. "Hey, ghost I need to talk to you." As he says this his ghost appears in front of him surprising the girl making her yelp slightly.  
"So you saved the girl and are still alive so what do you need me for and I am not going to be your distraction."

"I need you to teleport us to the tower from here." He says with a serious expression on his face while the ghost not really having a face looks at him with complete disbelief

"Are you crazy we could die we might not even make it due to my current state we might be a couple of inches from the platform and plummet to our death and doing that from here I could die along with all of us there's no way." Before the ghost could finish Titus grabs him bringing him closer to his face.

"You do not give up you need to dig deep and believe that we can make it because I believe in you so we either die here or we die but either way I am saving her." He says this letting go of the ghost standing up again shotting at the cabal and fallen again before taking a round to the shoulder.

"Okay, fine let's do this." The ghost says before starting to glow. They appear at the tower a few inches from the ground making them hit the ground with a thud splattering blood from Titus severed arm. Cayde just happened to be walking past the docking area when they teleported in he turns to the two and ghost with a shocked look.

"Hey, Cayde." Titus lifts his head from the ground. "I'd like you to meet Alex." He says before passing out.

"Quick someone get me a person who know how to patch up wounds." He yells "Hey bud stay with me." He says tapping Titus' face he then looks over at the young girl his expression softening. "Hey their little one he said your name was Alex right I'm Cayde nice to meet you how older are you?" She looks up at him tears still streaming down her face,

"Seven is Mr Titus going to be okay?" she asks looking at Titus with Cayde looking over at him too as paramedics arrive examining him and pulling him onto a stretcher bringing his ghost along and taking him away. Cayde had a surprised look on his face that she was this young and out in the EDZ without dying but his expression softens.

"Yes he should be just fine he's a tuff guy never gives up are you hungry I know a great ramen place." He says smiling

"What's ramen?" She asks looking up at him

Cayde looks at her surprised "Well it's the most delicious food you could ever have." He reaches out his hand for her to grab which she does and follows him to the ramen shop as he rattles on about all the different flavours and combinations of ramen.

 **That's where I'm going to end it** **hope** **you enjoyed this I plan on making more chapters. As always if you think I am leaving out something or want to say something in general whether its to criticise or encourage or just to tell me something about this go ahead and leave a for reading and see you in the next one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there everyone it's me Soul yes I know I've been gone for a while and I haven't put anything out in a while well it's life and blah blah blah you don't wanna hear me prattle on anymore because this is the second chapter of The Guardian and the Girl so get to reading and enjoy (I do not own the game or characters or anything having to do with the world/lore/Destiny 2 game the rights of ownership belong to their rightful owners)**

Cayde sat at the Ramen shop with Alex her feet swinging in the air. She stared at her lap tear stains on her face while more were being made as she continued to cry. Cayde looked at her with a expression on his face that no ones seen before even the shop owner was eyeing him cautiously as it was somewhere between anger and sorrow. He sighed scratching the back of his head.

"Alex right?" she nods her head "Soo I was thinking have you ever used chopsticks?" she looks up at him curiously

"Chops sticks?" she asks curiously

"What you've never heard of chopsticks well here." He grabs some that were in a cup on the counter holding a pair of chopsticks in his hand "These are chopsticks you use them to eat." Alex tilted her head curiously

"But there just sticks." She points out making a pucker face while Cayde just looks between her and the chopsticks "Why would you use sticks to eat?"

"Ah….well…" He looks at the chief "Help me here." The chef just smiles and shrugs. "Oh come on!" Alex giggles

"Your weird Cay." She wipes her cheeks rubbing away the tear stains Cayde looks at her surprised but chuckles along with her .

"Yeah I get that a lot." He shakes his head smiling as two bowls of ramen are served "Ah yes here we go." He grins sliding a pair of chopsticks over to Alex "Okay so your gonna….have to…" he looks at her bowl then back at his then looking up at the chief with a almost terrified and broken expression "Why is her bowl so big?"

The Chief grins brightly at Alex as she grins up at him "Well I thought the little girl deserved a special serving on the house." Alex nods, they both turn with wide grins on their faces to look at cayde who covers his eyes.

"Agh to bright." He waves them away "Turn it down I need to eat." They all laugh together. Alex gazes at how Cayde holds his chopsticks and replicates him exactly as he goes and takes the first bite mimicking him to a t. Ikora walks up behind Cayde without making a noise till she's right behind Cayde.

"What do you think your doing Cayde." She says looking down at him as he continues to eat.

"Ah Ikora I thought that was your ire silence, were just eating." He looks up from his bowl eyeing her as Alex does the same except with a big smile on her face making Ikora raise a eyebrow and smiles back. In the distance Zavala watches from a corridor a smile on his face.

"Looks like I don't need to worry shell fit right in."

 **Three years later**

Zavala was right she fit in perfectly everyone knew her the guardians and the Vendors she was a valued and loved face in the tower. A titan walks down a corridor to the hanger bay "Hey Ti calm down your not going to kill Cayde are you?" A familiar voice of a ghost calls out as it chases after the one armed titan.

"If he's honest and doesn't run he may leave without a scratch." Titus grumbles as he stomps down the stairs robots and civilians making way for him as he enters the Hanger bay "Amanda!" he calls out looking around for any sign of her.

"Titus you should be resting." Amanda calls out from the top of a ship, Titus looks up at her.

"Where is Cayde." Amanda sighs and she jumps down from the ship.

"I like what you did with your hair is that a ponytail?"

"Don't change the subject." He growled at her, Amanda sighed and gestured behind the ship where Cayde is squatting down next to Alex adjusting her aim as she holds a hand cannon.

"Alright Alex you've had plenty of practice now show me what you've got." Cayde grins standing up taking a step back as Alex takes a deep breath aiming at a line of cans. She pulls the trigger right as a loud shout could be heard from right behind her, surprising her and throwing off her aim making the bullet fly past the can and out of the hanger. She groans and turns around seeing a frightened Cayde with his hands up and a angry looking Titus pointing his hand cannon at Cayde.

"What do you think you're doing Cayde?" Titus growls out between gritted teeth

"Ti hey….there's no need for this….I'm just showing Alex here how…to….shoot." Cayde smiles sheepishly as he slowly starts to back up. Alex frowns at Ti

"Stop pointing you gun at Cayde dad!" Alex yelled out making Titus flinch slightly looking at her he sighs holstering his gun.

"You're not old enough to shoot Alex." He walked towards a now pouting Alex.

"I'm ten I think it's about time I learned how to shoot." She glared up at him while he returned the glare back with Cayde standing to the side looking back and forth between them. Titus sighs giving up as he looks away while Alex throws her hands up in triumph.

"Okay but if you're going to shoot using this." Titus pulls his hand cannon out of his hostler and hands it to her "You don't want to be using a piece a trash like that."

"Hey that's my spare!" Cayde yells out, Titus raises a eyebrow eyeing him "It's a spare of a spare of a spare of a spare of a spare." He says kicking the ground slightly.

"Anyways shoot when you're ready Alex." Titus says with a smile on his face as he stand behind her while she looks in awe at his hand cannon, it was lighter than expected but it had a kind of weight to it that was hard to explain. She shook her head and aimed it at the can firing three shots in quick repletion.

.

.  
Time moved on Alex continued her lessons with Cayde learning how to shoot along with being taught how to use a knife. She also learned from Amanda on how to repair practically everything, even how to build a bomb but she promised to never tell Titus. Zavala ended up being her history teacher as well as teaching her on moral and battle tactics and Ikora well she became Alex's general studies teacher. Ikora taught her the biology and anatomy of every creature out their along with the mysterious powers out there, she taught her what the void was like and the different planets. As for Titus he watched over her as her adopted father surprisingly enough she continued calling him dad after that day in the hanger it fit the two of them. Titus let his hair grow out his salt and pepper hair now completely gray tied back into a ponytail his gray beard matching his hair unkempt and uncut. Alex grew up almost as tall as Titus but he seemed to just continue to get larger which made him scarier, Alex kept her hair short and shaved down except for the top of her hair and some of one side which flopped down the side of her face reaching about her jawline she ended up becoming a kind of beauty of the tower.

"I guess it's time." Titus says looking at Alex with a smile while the other residence stood behind him while the other vanguards stood next to him.

"Guess it is." Alex replies smiling at her dad.

"Yeesh you two if you keep this up shell never leave." Cayde grumped getting a elbow from both Ikora and Zavala. Alex laughed slightly adjusting her stance she was decked out in full hunter gear designed herself on her chest plate she had a knife in it's hilt in the middle with smaller throwing knives going down her side on her waist she had a holster with Titus hand cannon The Sem'ya she never learned Russian but it was dear to him and giving it to her was more than words could express. On the belt with her holster there was also satchels filled with all sorts of do das.

"Alex, before you leave we would like to give you gifts." Ikora says getting a surprised look from Alex. "What we can't just send you out into deadly territory without some help." Ikora walks up to her handing a small book at Alex. "It's a book filled with everything I know about every creature, enemy, planet and power written myself hope it helps with your exploration." She rubs Alex's head as they grin at each other before Ikora returns next to Titus. Amanda emerges from the crowd grumbling and shoving holding a wrench in her hand as she walks up to Alex.

"Amanda I thought you were working on a fragile project?" Alex looked at her beloved sister figure as Amanda smiled back hitting her head with the wrench slightly.

"I am a mechanics work is never done." She placed the wrench into Alex's hand "Here take care of it it's one of my favorite wrenches." She smiles as Alex just stares at the wrench in stock silence.

"Amanda I don…" before she could reply a loud boom could be heard from the hanger making Amanda turn in that direction with a angry look.

"I SAID 5 TURNS THAT WAS NOT 5!" Amanda shouts as she sprints to the hanger. Zavala sighs walking up to alex placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Alex I know I may have not been your favorite teacher but I wanted to give you this." He handed her a device with a button on it. It almost looked like a old phone without the big box attached. "This is a communications device, I had help making, it allows you to communicate with it's sister devices each of us vanguards have one and Titus as well, just in case you want to get back in contact or ask for help…." Zavala trailed of slightly but Alex hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Zavala." She squeezed him tighter before letting go smiling at him.

"Okay okay." Cayde walked up to her as Zavala walked back to his position. "Now I'm not all to well with this mushy stuff but you already have a gift from me but you can never have enough." He pulled out a old fallen shock pistol it was obvious from the condition that it was old but well taken care of always cleaned and even used. "I don't use this much anymore but it saved me in a pickle once a friend passed it on to me now I'm passing it on to you." Alex took the shock pistol holding before stuffing it in a holster on her back "Remember kid you can never have enough spares." She smiled rubbing her head roughly as she laughed.

"Cayde stop." She yelped thought laughs as he started to laugh to walking back to the group. The group cheered and waved as Alex shrunk into her shoulder slightly as she waved back at the residence of the tower her family her home now she was leaving not forever but it's what she wanted to see the EDZ to fight and explore to be a hunter. She turned and started to walk to the edge of the tower.

"Hey Alex!" Titus called out making her stop and turn catching a sliver object flying towards her. She opened her palm to see a silver coin in her palm, she looked up at Titus in confusion. "It's called a quarter I found it one day it's a symbol, it shows the one life you have but it also shows the start of a new adventure, treasure it for me." He smiled at her as she gripped it tightly nodding. She pulled her helmet down her very own Mythos Hack 4.1 she found herself. Walking slowly to the edge of the tower as the crowd continued to cheer she jumped off the edge in a blur of neon green highlights on her armor and cloak she was gone.

.

.

.

She lands in her ship with a grunt." Heck of a exit." A voice says before Titus's ghost appears next to her.

"What can I say I'm all about the flashy." She grinned at the ghost who just rolled it's eye.

"So where to first Alex?" the ghost asks before disappearing. Alex smiles from under her helmet.

"First the EDZ time to explore my own stopping grounds." With that her ship lifted off and across space to the EDZ.

END

 **Thank you readers for reading the second and final chapter for now I am thinking of writing another continuation but I would have to play through the newest D2 DLC if you catch my drift. As always if you think I am leaving out something or want to say something in general leave a comment I love reading yall's comments. Thanks for reading and see you in the next one.**


End file.
